On Pointe! Pretty Cure!
On Pointe! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22 based on ballet movements. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Akane Akagi (赤城朱音 Akagi Akane)/'Cure Arabesque' Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Verania Ortiz (Spanish), Sophie Frisson (French), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Deborah Morese (Italian) A rural girl who had been wanting to learn how to dance ever since she went to a performance of Don Quixote. She gets her opportunity when she gets admitted to the six-year Camargo Ballet School, an all-girls school which covers both middle and high school, on a scholarship. Always eager to learn, she shows herself to be quick to pick things up on her first day, though she still has much to learn yet. For Halloween, she dresses up like Kitri from Don Quixote. In the second season, she becomes an honorary Academy Princess in recognition of her heroic actions in the previous season; she takes on the title Flame Princess Akagi. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Wren in her superheroine costume from Costume Quest. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Passionate Balancing Act, Cure Arabesque!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Arabesque Spiral!" Haruki Aizawa (藍澤春樹 Aizawa Haruki)/'Cure Jete' Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese), Marianne Miller (English), Matías Quintana Ortíz (Spanish), Julie Basecqz (French), Christian Zeiger (German), Andrea Oldani (Italian) The son of the Camargo Ballet School headmistress, and the only student there who's a boy. Aloof and distant at first, he soon befriends Akane, who in turn becomes his first friend. He's the oldest of three children and wears glasses. Prim and proper on the outside, once he starts to warm up he shows a more casual side only his younger sisters had seen before. Due to his exceptional skill as a ballerina, having studied ballet with his sisters for years before being enrolled at Camargo, he's the leader of the Primas, a group of five dancers who perform for Akane's class once a week. For Halloween, he dresses up like Princess Anna in her ballgown from Frozen. In the second season, he becomes an honorary Academy Princess in recognition of his heroic actions in the previous season; he takes on the title Flower Princess Aizawa. His Halloween costume in the second season is Princess Peach Toadstool from the Super Mario franchise. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Brilliant Flying Wonder, Cure Jete!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Fiery Leap!" Yukari Murasaki (紫 ゆかり Murasaki Yukari)/'Cure Assemblé' Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Alex Cazares (English), Betzabé Jara (Spanish), Angélique Heller (French), Leslie-Vanessa Lill (German), Emanuela Ionica (Italian) The daughter of Akane's ballet teacher and a total know-it-all who many of her classmates accuse of being a teacher's pet. She's a rival to both Akane and Haruki, but when duty calls, she'll drop everything and hop right to it. Though she may come across as bossy, she has a hidden heart of gold. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon. In the second season, she becomes an honorary Academy Princess in recognition of her heroic actions in the previous season; she takes on the title Water Princess Murasaki. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Alice Angel from Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure Graceful Brush!" Sakura Momoi (桃井桜 Momoi Sakura)/'Cure Pirouette' Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Barbara Tissier (French), Sonja Spuhl (German), Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) A shy girl who is nonetheless all too willing to open up to people. She likes "cutesy" things such as stuffed dolls and often wears frilly dresses on her days off. She's very trusting of many and is therefore excited about the prospect of being a Pretty Cure for a variety of reasons, including those already mentioned. Out of everyone, she's the most explicitly polite. For Halloween, she dresses up like Julie in her fairy costume from Dance Class: School Night Fever. In the second season, she becomes an honorary Academy Princess in recognition of her heroic actions in the previous season; she takes on the title Fairy Princess Momoi. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Mugman from Cuphead. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Graceful Spinning Flower, Cure Pirouette!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Floral Spin!" Odile Von Rothbart (オヂル・ボン・ロートバート Odiru bon Rōtobāto)/'Cure Fouette' Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English), Hiromi Hayakawa (Spanish, 1st voice), Carla Castaneda (Spanish, 2nd voice), Dany Benedito (French), Farina Brock (German), Joy Saltarelli (Italian) Once one of Queen Carabosse's minions, she was ordered to draw Il Corvo out of hiding under the pretense that he killed her parents, but upon learning her father is alive and that Il Corvo is her father, she turns against Queen Carabosse and joins the Cures, enrolling in their school shortly afterwards. For Halloween, she dresses up like Rue from Princess Tutu. In the second season, she becomes an honorary Academy Princess in recognition of her heroic actions in the second half of the previous season; she takes on the title Sky Baroness von Rothbart. Her Halloween costume in the second season is ???. * Henshin Intro: "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Talented Twisting Whirlwind, Cure Fouette!" * Attack: TBA Hisako Arisawa (有澤尚子 Arisawa Hisako)/'Sugarplum Fairy' Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English), Romina Marroquín Payró (Spanish), Kelly Marot (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Perla Liberatori (Italian) She's Akane's rival, and one of Sakura's classmates, and a childhood friend to both. She became an ally in season 2 when finding Clara on the street and nursed her back to health gaining the Peppermint Spritz as thanks thinking she could unlock the power which turned out to be true when she transforms into Sugarplum Fairy. In civilian form, she has long aqua blue hair in curls held by a red band and brown eyes. As Sugarplum Fairy, her hair becomes pure white slightly becoming longer with a red hairband with a peppermint on the side and her eyes turn mint green. For Halloween, she dresses up like Sally Stageplay from Cuphead. Irina (アイリナ Airina) Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English), Isabel Martiñón (Spanish), Karl-Line Heller (French), Katharina von Daake (German), Francesca Rinaldi (Italian) A young fairy who came to Earth to find her mother's Grace Stones which were stolen by Queen Carabosse but fell from her grasp in the struggle between the two. A light brown fox with pink ears, muzzle, paws and tipped tail and pink eyes wearing a pink collar with a pink crystal gem shaped like a pair of ballet shoes. When human, she has shoulder length pink hair and magenta eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Supergirl. Her Halloween costume in the second season is ???. Astaire (アステア Asutea) Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Tara Sands (English), Cristina Hernández (Spanish), Marie-Eugénie Maréchal-Gouée (French), Maresa Sedlmeier (German), Ughetta D'Onorascenzo (Italian) He's a baby fairy from the land of De Deux who is Irina's youngest brother who appeared in Akane's dorm room. He is a small reddish brown fox with pink tipped muzzle but black tipped ears, tail and paws wearing a scarlet collar. For Halloween, he dresses up like Arthur Kingsman from Mystery Skulls. Clara (マリヤ Mariya) A baby fairy found by Hisako who gave her the powers of the sugarplum. She looks like a very young white and yellow kitten with ruby red eyes sporting a jeweled collar. Queen Margot (マーゴー女王 Māgō-joou) Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English), Cristina Camargo (Spanish), Annabelle Roux (French) The mother of Irina and Astaire, and the ruler of De Deux. In the second season, she leads the resistance against Judge Frollo. Giselle Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English), Patricia Acevedo (Spanish) A spirit who assists the resistance. She was once a human girl from the Rhinelands, but she died of a broken heart and almost fell victim to the curse of the Wilis before being saved by her undying love for Count Albrecht. Phoebus Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English), Raúl Aldana (Spanish) The captain of the queen's guard, and a member of her resistance. The Firebird Voiced by: Asami Tano (Japanese), Colleen O'Shaugnessey (English), Karen Vallejo (Spanish) A member of Queen Margot's resistance. Gouda Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Erik Scott Kimerer (English), Benjamín Rivera (Spanish) Gorgonzola's sister, who first appears dancing with Haruki at the anniversary of Queen Margot's coronation. Imprisoned along with the other denizens of De Deux, she serves as Queen Margot's lieutenant in the resistance. Ugly on the outside to the point of looking like a man, she's noted to be more beautiful on the inside ("A bit of an ugly duckling, as it were," as Queen Margot notes). Romeo Montague Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Spike Spencer (English), Víctor Ugarte (Spanish) Tybalt's archrival, and the brains of the Star-Crossed Couple, serving as Juliet's eyes and ears for the resistance. Juliet Capulet Voiced by: Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English), Mariana Ortiz (Spanish) Tybalt's cousin, and the brawn of the Star-Crossed Couple, doing active fieldwork for the resistance. Villains Season 1 Queen Carabosse (カラボス女王 Karabosu-joou) Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Laura Post (English), Ishtar Sáenz (Spanish) Irina's aunt who was jealous that her younger sister was more graceful and picked over her for the Queen of the Land of De Deux so when she curses her and the land to sleep forever and steals the Grace Stones, her curse bounces off Irina, who was protected by her mother, and she gets into a struggle with the fox, making her drop the Stones. She has black hair tied in a tight bun with purple netting tied to the back and dark grey eyes. She is named after an antagonist in The Sleeping Beauty. Gamzatti (ハンサッチ Hansacchi) Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English), Angélica Villa (Spanish) The first villain the Cures face. She is extremely devoted to Queen Carabosse, and her most loyal servant. She is named after an antagonist in La Bayadere. At the end of the first season, she joins the Cures after Queen Carabosse is betrayed. The Rat King (つかねずみの王 Tsubanezumi no ō) Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English), Ricardo Mendoza (Spanish) The third villain the Cures face. He's seeking revenge for the death of his father. He's the son of the main antagonist of The Nutcracker. Ultimately, he becomes the final villain of the first season after betraying Queen Carabosse. Coppelia (コッペリヤ Kopperiya)/'Maki Ningyo' (人魚真貴 Ningyo Maki) Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English), Toni Rodríguez (Spanish) The fourth the Cures face. A young female doll who was made by Doctor Coppélius to do his bidding for Carabosse since he's getting up in age to just try and fight. She is under the spell of Carabosse to be able to move on her own. She's based off of the doll from the ballet of the same name. Towards the end of the first season, she falls for figure skating instructor Franz Eisbach and ultimately abandons Queen Carabosse for him. Doctor Coppélius (コッペリウス先生 Kopperiusu-sensei) Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Jim Cummings (English), Carlos Segundo (Spanish) The fifth and final villain. He's quite mad, to the point where he might not comprehend that he's but a pawn in Carabosse's game. He is named after the main antagonist of Coppelia. Towards the end of the first season, he finally betrays Queen Carabosse to protect Coppelia. OwarinoDansu They are the monsters of the day. Season 2 Judge Claude Frollo Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Clancy Brown (English), Humberto Solórzano (Spanish) A demonic being clad in black robes and wearing a judicial black cap on his head at all times. He invades the Land of De Deux under the pretense of delivering justice to traitors and imprisons everyone in an idyllic-seeming dome surrounding the main kingdom and the surrounding forests. He himself rules from a high mountain in the realm. He has white hair and red eyes. He is named after the main antagonist of La Esmeralda. Myrtha Voiced by: Yoshiko Sakakibara (Japanese), Diane Michelle (English), Ruth Toscano (Spanish) The first of Frollo's minions the Cures face. Betrayed by her lover, she killed herself only to be forcibly resurrected by Frollo to do his bidding. She is named after the main antagonist of Giselle. Quasimodo Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese), Jamieson K. Price (English), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Spanish) The second of Frollo's minions the Cures face. Ostensibly, he is a hunchbacked golem created by Frollo to do his bidding; however, there is more to him than meets the eye. He is named after Frollo's henchman in La Esmeralda. Kastchei Voiced by: Tessho Genda (Japanese), Frank Welker (English), Isidro Olace (Spanish) The third of Frollo's minions the Cures face. He is named after the main antagonist of The Firebird. Gorgonzola Voiced by: Romi Park (Japanese), Joyce Kurtz (English), Kerygma Flores (Spanish) The fourth of Frollo's minions the Cures face, and Gouda's uglier sister. She is named after one of many different names for one of the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella. Tybalt Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English), Luis Alfonso Pedilla (Spanish) The fifth of Frollo's minions the Cures face. He is named after the main antagonist of Romeo and Juliet. Senshi/Cure Battement After figuring out the only thing powerful enough to take out a Cure is probably another Cure, Frollo creates one of his own design. Yamidansu They are the monsters of the day for the second season. Family Kasumi and Akito Akagi They are Akane's parents who own a dance club for young teens. Akiko Akagi Voiced by: Mariya Ise (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish), Manon Azem (French) She's Akane's younger sister who joined a dance group called the Dancing Rockets which specializes in all different dances, though some dysfunction is making it hard to do group dances. She has auburn hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes with freckles. Aimi Akagi She is Kasumi's mother and Akane and Akiko's grandmother who owns a small seaside inn in another town. Aratani Aizawa Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English), Patricia Acevedo (Spanish) She's one of Haruki's younger sisters. She goes to an elementary school somewhere in Camaroon City. Ai and Fumio Momoi They are Sakura's parents. Ai is a costume designer for the school, while Fumio is a restaurant manager. Students and Staff of Camargo Ballet School Ema Ikeda (池田エマ Ikeda Ema) Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English), Annie Rojas (Spanish) She is one of Akane's most trusted friends. She is sort of a perfectionist and tends to overpractice on one move until she gets it right. Next to Haruki, she is Akane's practice partner in her free time. Her mother runs the cantina in the school, and she often helps out during lunch. Her father is the artistic director for the prestigious Ikeda Ballet Company. Karen Morikawa (森川華怜 Morikawa Karen) Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Araceli Romero (Spanish) She's Akane's other trusted friend. She was actually dragged into starting ballet by her mother, who was a ballerina when she was her age, and she didn't like it all that much, though when she went on a class trip at 10 to see The Sleeping Beauty, she found she enjoyed it more than she realized. Gina Aizawa (藍澤ジーナ Aizawa Jīna) Voiced by: Yumi Sudo (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English), Karla Falcón (Spanish) She's one of Haruki's younger sisters, and a first-year junior high student at the school and one of Akane's dance classmates. Tsubomi Ohara (大原蕾 Ohara Tsubomi) Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Lori Alan (English), Sandra Olarra (Spanish) She's Haruki's personal maid, who also goes to class with him. She is also the older sister of Yuki. She is usually the one cleaning up Yuki's messes since she is clumsy. Along with Haruki, she's one of the top five dancers in their dance class. She has long pale red hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Yuki Ohara (大原雪 Ohara Yuki) Voiced by: Midori Tsukimiya (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English), Elsa Covián (Spanish) She's Gina's bespectacled personal maid, and also her classmate. She is Tsubomi's younger, much clumsier younger sister who is practically blind without her glasses. She has light blue hair in a long braid and brown eyes wearing glasses. Yuri Kurokawa (黒川百合 Kurokawa Yuri) She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. She's the one that founded the group along with the teacher and called them Primas. She hopes to one day play the role of Odile. She has black hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. Annaisha DeSanto (アナイシャ·デサント Anaisha Desanto) She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. Kaede Yukishiro (雪白楓 Yukishiro Kaede) She's one of the top five dancers in Haruki's dance class. Miyuki Morikawa (森川美由紀 Morikawa Miyuki) A ghost girl in Sakura's class who has been dead five decades. She befriends Yukari while the latter is experiencing a case of astral projection following a disastrous battle with the Rat King. Due to the era in which she lived, she wears a sailor fuku as her school uniform even in the present day. Despite her surname, she has no familial relation to Karen. Nao ??? A girl in Akane's class, and the assistant to the school nurse. She once suffered a similar injury to her leg to that which Akane suffers in one episode, and she guides her through a rehabilitation program which had worked for her. Homura ??? A high school student who serves as the student council president. She's known for her crazy ways of finding out how smart other students are. Sakura ??? The student council secretary. She plays the murder victim for a mystery staged by the student council to test the intellect of Haruki and the other Cures. Emiko Amagawa (尼側恵美子 Amagawa Emiko) Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English), Verania Ortiz (Spanish) Another of Sakura's classmates, an aspiring stage magician who suffers from stage fright to the point where she can't perform without an assistant. Esmeralda Aiza (エスメラルダ·アイザ Esumeraruda Aiza) A transfer student of partial Basque descent in Haruki's class who first appears in the second season. She lives on the outskirts of town with her grandmother and is quite talented in many dances, ballet being one of them. She has long wavy black hair tied with a gold ribbon, dark skin, and brown eyes. Momoko 'Momo' Morita (森田桃子 Morita Momoko) The captain of the cheer squad, and a rival to Akane who looks down on her every chance she gets but takes a liking to Haruki, which is the main reason for the rivalry. ??? ??? Hiroshi Yamada Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English), David Allende (Spanish) He's a young teenage janitor of the school who is really a hip hop star but is keeping it under wraps. He seems to have a crush on Irina in her human form and is always giving out advice. He seems calm, cool, collected, and charming. He has short indigo colored hair and violet eyes. Yukio Yamada Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), David Gallagher (English), Bruno Coronel (Spanish) He is Hiroshi's cousin, a talented ballet student who has private lessons. He helps his cousin on the weekends as an assistant janitor for extra cash. He seems to have a crush on Odile. He is charming, cool, charismatic and outgoing. He has navy blue hair with a black cap over it and violet eyes wearing glasses. Akira Murasaki She's Yukari's mother and ballet teacher, and also her homeroom teacher. Sayuri Mizuhashi She's Haruki's ballet teacher, and also his homeroom teacher. She's the co-founder and supervisor of the Primas, the top five dancers in her class. Amaterasu Aizawa She's Haruki's single mother, and the headmistress of Camargo. She appears to know about Pretty Cure, and she is in fact descended from one of them. Anzu Sanada She's the home economics teacher at Camargo. Around the time of the annual Don Quixote production, she also teaches an afterschool class which the cast of the production attends, during which they make their own costumes for the production based around specifications in the pamphlets they receive. Aya Nikaido She is the math teacher of the school who also runs the tutoring center. She is stern and confident her students can do better but is very understanding. Petra Katsubō She's the half-Russian school nurse who also works as a physical therapist when not working at the school. Others Tonya Pavel (トニャ·パベル Tonya Paberu) Akiko's dance teacher, and the owner of her own dance studio. She has a reputation as a strict teacher. She was once a famous dancer until a friend's betrayal took away her love of dance. Ayaka Ohara (大原絢香 Ohara Ayaka) The head maid at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion, and also Tsubomi and Yuki's mother and Headmistress Aizawa's personal maid. She tries to maintain a stiff upper lip on a regular basis as she helps to maintain order among the household staff. Yasushi Kanzaki The head butler at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. An imposing figure, he helps to maintain order among the household staff. Toshiyuki Baisho Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English, 1st season), Ian Sinclair (English, 2nd season), José Luis Rivera (Spanish) The first footman at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. Being somewhat familiar with the occult, he knows about the astral projection which Yukari experiences in one episode and helps Akane and Irina watch over her while Sakura and Odile help his master reunite her astral and physical forms. Kenji Tomatsu Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Robbie Daymond (English), Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) The valet at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion, and a close family friend, to the point where Headmistress Aizawa trusts him with every secret she knows, including the secret identities of Pretty Cure. Sammie Avalon Voiced by: Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English), Diana Pérez (Spanish) The head cook at the Aizawa family's on-campus mansion. She's very clumsy, which only serves to exacerbate her temper. Cordelia McLeod A mousy cook in the service of the Aizawa family, who Sammie has a close eye on all the time and takes her anger out on whenever her temper flares up. Il Corvo (イル·コルボ Iru Korubo) Voiced by: Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English), Raúl Anaya (Spanish) A mysterious man who has several run-ins with the Cures. His identity and motivations are unknown, though he may be connected in some way to Odile... Cassandra Hartman The leader of the Dancing Rockets. A cruel and mean bully who trains her group hard and makes sure that they can bend rules of the competition but not enough to be caught. Josephine "Jo" Kerr Cassandra's level-headed lieutenant in the Dancing Rockets, who openly questions her leadership style and often clashes with her for it. Though Cassandra blames the dysfunction within the group on her, she believes Cassandra's responsible due to her constantly behaving like a drill sergeant. Leona Pyle A member of the Dancing Rockets. Being clumsy and below average in her studies, she's the main target of Cassandra's vitriol. Robin "Cowgirl" Anderson A member of the Dancing Rockets. Aurora Blume The leader of the Silver Bells. She is the daughter of Tonya's former lover and a talented ballet dancer along with tap and jazz but hopes to be a ballroom dancer when she's older. She is kind, sweet and caring but strict when it comes to making sure everyone has down the routine. Alexa Miller (アレックサ·ミラー Arekkusa Mirā) An aspiring prima ballerina held back by her stage fright. She's eventually convinced to face her fears when the competition in which she's supposed to participate is threatened. Sophie (ソーフィー Sōfī) The ghost of a young dancer who seems to be haunting Serenity Hall. She has regrets about leaving her partner before a competition since she was killed in a hit-and-run while trying to get there. Her devastated parents, who owned the theater, buried her in a crypt hidden within the theater basement, and though the crypt's been sealed for many years, her presence still appears to be felt throughout the rest of the theater. She has short black hair and brown eyes dressed as the Sylph since she was supposed to dance in La Sylphide. Ludwig (ルードビッゴ Rūdobiggo) He was Sophie's partner, who was heartbroken at the news of her death. Mei Ling (メイリン Mei Rin) Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English), Gabriela Servín (Spanish) A young gymnast with a love for ballet who focuses on gymnastics to please her parents. She takes care of Astaire upon finding him all alone and injured and quickly befriends him. She has shoulder length black hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. Hideaki Sakurazaki (佐倉崎英明 Sakurazaki Hideaki) Voiced by: Yuji Ueda (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English), Arturo Mercado Jr. (Spanish) A talent scout hired by the Ikeda Ballet Company to search for fresh young talent. He finds a few good prospects at Camargo, but Haruki leaves the biggest impression as a dancer. Josef Mendelsohn (ヨセフ·メンデルソーン Yosefu Menderusōn) Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English), Enzo Fortuny (Spanish) A passionate and slightly effeminate teenage dancer who has also been scouted by the Ikeda Ballet Company. For the pas de deux portion of his audition, he partners up with Haruki. Lynn Truelove (リン·トルーラブ Rin Torūrabu) Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Rachael Lillis (English), Azucena Miranda (Spanish) Josef's girlfriend, a violinist in training who aspires to be a rock bassist. Josef tries to impress her by scoring a spot in the Ikeda Ballet Company. Andrea Martin (アンドレヤ·マルチン Andoreya Maruchin) Voiced by: Yukana Nogami (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Alexia Solís (Spanish) Another dancer scouted by the Ikeda Ballet Company, and one of several sisters. She is always worried about the youngest, Molly, since her attitude has gotten her in so much trouble before, though she's oblivious as to why she acts like that. Franz Eisbach (フランツ·アイスバッハ Furantsu Aisubahha) Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English), Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) A young figure skating instructor in his twenties who Coppelia falls for. Ariel Eisbach (アリエル·アイスバッハ Arieru Aisubahha) Voiced by: Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese), Emma Watson (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish) Franz's younger sister, and one of his figure skating students, who looks and dresses like a boy. When the Cures join the figure skating class, she immediately partners up with Haruki. Marius Bearden (マリウス·ビールデン Mariusu Bīruden) Voiced by: Kensho Ono (Japanese), J.B. Blanc (English), Arturo Castañeda (Spanish) One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Akane. Fritz Silver (フリツ·シルバー Furitsu Shirubā) One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Yukari. He's Clara's younger brother. Clara Silver (マリヤ·シルバー Mariya Shirubā) One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Sakura. She's Fritz's older sister. Simon Williams One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Odile. Reagan Ellis One of Franz's figure skating students, who partners up with Irina. Ava She was Il Corvo's wife who died trying to protect Odile from being kidnapped. According to Il Corvo, she was a sweet and caring wife who had love for every living thing. Molly Martin Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Eileen Stevens (English), ??? (Spanish) She is Akane's dance student who hates doing ballet--or so it seems. She lives in a large shadow of all the girls her age she knows being great dancers and feels major pressure from it almost to the point of puking every time someone says "performance". Her bad attitude comes from being overshadowed by her sisters--all of whom are in multiple companies, including the aforementioned Andrea--and overlooked. Megumi Suzuki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Laurie Hymes (English), ??? (Spanish) Haruki's student and Molly's best friend who loves ballet but can sympathize with her knowing how bad it is to have pressure on you, albeit more like having pressure on her to quit and focus more on studies. She helps Molly compose herself when having to do a performance. Rowan ??? She was one of the best dancers at Ikeda Ballet Company when younger, being the dancer who danced the role of Kitri in the fateful show that Akane saw, but soon after a family tragedy led her to quit so she could be with her family, only coming back when they ask her to train Akane to be Kitri in the show. Reverend Jehan Frollo Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Bob Bergen (English), Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) An Episcopal vicar and recurring ally to the Cures who happens to be Judge Frollo's little brother. A drinker by habit, having been driven to the vine by the Judge's increasingly hedonistic ways, he's also an amateur sleuth who assists his close friend Inspector Osaka in his investigations. Inspector Osaka Harukaze Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Gregory Snegoff (English), Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) An inspector for the police department who functions as a recurring ally to the Cures. He's been a close friend of Reverend Frollo for some time. Movie Characters Stuck in Dream Land! Riko She's a young girl from the Land of Slumber who comes to Akane's room after a dream to invite her and the other Cures to the Princess's coronation. Unfortunately, it turns into a rescue mission soon after. She's Princess Faye's best friend and confidant. She was manipulated by Dark Slumberian to unlock her from the door. She has waist length white hair tied in half up with a crystal beaded hair band and her eyes are pink. Princess Faye She's the Princess of the Land of Slumber. Just before she's to be crowned Queen, Dark Slumberia is released from the door and is captured along with her father. Dark Slumberia A dark entity sealed away for years but started to break through when its powers slowly come back and used her powers to manipulate Riko to free it. It has the powers to seal people inside their own dreams and make anything want come true while feeding off their life force. Ballet Princess and the Cure Pauper Princess Abrie/'Cure Cygnus' A young girl who bears a striking resemblance to Sakura who dreams of one day inheriting the powers to transform into a Cure which means she'll be able to rule her kingdom but has doubts on her ability to do so and decides to switch with Sakura to get her confidence and to get some advice on how to be a good Cure. Symore He's Princess Abrie's uncle and Charlotte's father who wants to rule the kingdom through his daughter who could become queen because of being a cure and has hidden any means of becoming a cure for Abrie. Princess Charlotte/'Cure Aquarius' She's Princess Abrie's cousin and daughter of Symore who doesn't see eye to eye with her father's plans of taking over the kingdom. Much like Princess Abrie she gains the power to be a Cure at the end to help the other Cures in their battle. She has dark aqua hair tied half up in a bun the rest in tumbling curls to her waist and sky blue eyes. On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic! Cure Attitude Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese) A young Cure who finds her way to the past to stop a crisis from taking place. She is a bit goofy but can be very serious at times. She has shoulder length black tied in a braided bun with a crown on her head and her eyes are covered by a domino mask. Her theme color is a Prussian Blue. Madge Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Nicole Sullivan (English) The villain of the movie. She is a witch from the not-so-distant future who wants to take out the Cures for unknown reasons. The Future Cures Cure Attitude's teammates who can talk through the communicator. The Pied Pipers of Our Dreams Fiore She is the youngest of the troupe of Dream Pipers who doesn't like kidnapping children like her older sisters. She is the one that helps the Cures venture into the Nightmare World to save the children and defeat her boss. She has short wavy silver hair that blends into sky blue, pale almost glowing skin and gold eyes wearing white and blue robes. Priya She is the oldest of out of the three who is more ruthless and cunning of the two and is loyal to ???, She has the power to use water and ice. She has waist length ocean blue hair and green eyes wearing blue and green robes. Seria She's the second oldest and is somewhere in-between being loyal and being tired of the job. She is very much an airhead and easily bored. She has the power of music, wind, and heartbreak. She has red hair tied in a ponytail and orange eyes wearing red and pink robes. ??? The main antagonist. Items Grace Pointe Shoes They are the henshin items of the series. They are pointe shoes in the respective colors of the Cures. Grace Stones They empower the country of De Deux who were under the royal family's protection until they were stolen and separated to Earth. De Deux Sceptors They are the Cures' upgraded weapons, which they receive from Rothbart during their trip to the land of De Deux. They also give the Cures a small upgraded form when using them. Grace Tiaras They are the second season henshin item. Peppermint Spritz It's the henshin device for Hisako to transform into Sugarplum Fairy. Locations * Camaroon City: It's where the story takes places. In it are: ** Camargo Ballet School: A ballet school that also teaches regular school lessons. Somewhat of a boarding school accepting many students from around the world. ** Serenity Hall: A large auditorium used for ballet, theatre, and musical comedy shows. ** Miss Tonya's Dance Studio: A dance studio with different dances taught by a strict teacher named Tonya ranging from ballet to lyrical to hip hop. Many of the locals know it as the home of the Dancing Rockets. ** Ikeda Ballet Company: A prestigious ballet company which prides itself on staging classical performances. Every year, it sends some scouts to search for talent at local dance schools. ** Iron Star: An old automobile factory in the heart of downtown Camaroon. Being independent (not to mention spacious), it was once used by all of the country's major automotive companies simultaneously. * De Deux: The land Irina comes from. Episodes Season 1 # Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born!: After gaining her acceptance into Camargo Ballet School, Akane is ecstatic to show what she's made of, but her first day soon takes a turn for the adventurous... # Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born!: Upon hearing about a student competition being held at Serenity Hall in two weeks, Akane decides to learn Cinderella's solo, but she's having a hard time with the steps, so Haruki decides to step in to help her. # Being Tutored by the Teacher's Pet! Cure Assemblé Is Born!: When Akane seems to be doing bad in her studies while practicing for the show, she is assigned a tutor in the form of her teacher's daughter and an alleged teacher's pet, Yukari. # May the Best Student Win! Cure Pirouette Is Born!: The student competition is on its way, and Irina senses a Stone being held by one of the competitors... # Pretty Cure's Golden Week!: It's Golden Week, and the Cures decide to take the opportunity to join Haruki's family for a training camp to boost their strength and friendship. But then the training camp is attacked by Gamzatti... # I Want to Be Human! The Cry of a Bored Irina!: When Irina gets bored of the dry spell of finding Grace Stones, she decides to try making herself human, and when successful, she starts going to school with the Cures. She soon finds out, though, that it's much harder to turn back... # The Mysterious Man in Black! Enter Il Corvo: During a battle with Odile, the Cures are greeted by the presence of a mysterious man in search of his daughter, but nobody's sure why Odile recoils at his presence... # Camargo's Exciting Sports Festival!: An annual schoolwide sports festival is taking place at Camargo. Haruki and Sakura sign up for tennis, and Yukari signs up for basketball, but Akane isn't sure what sport she wants to participate in for Sports Day... # What's with the Secrecy!?: Akane has been avoiding her teammates lately, buying presents, getting all dressed up, and hanging out with her rival, Hisako. # Akane the Debutante! Camargo's Spring Ball: The day of the school's Spring Ball has arrived, and Akane is pretty excited to be at a formal gathering for the first time. Unfortunately, Gamzatti is looking to crash the party... # Midterm Madness! Enter Astaire!: Akane is struggling to balance her studies and dancing as the midterms, including the school's midterm dance revue, approach, but she and her friends are soon visited by Irina's tap-dancing kid brother... # Turning Back the Clock! Haruki's Past: The other Cures learn about Haruki's life prior to his first meeting with Akane, and the Rat King targets the silver medal Haruki had won in his first competition. # Time for Our Parents to See What We Got!: It's Parents' Day at Camargo, and it's time for the Cures to show them what they've learned throughout the year up to this point. # Cheer On Little Sis!: It's time for Akiko's first dance recital against her team's rivals, the Silver Bells, but this time it seems like the Silver Bells are having a little help... # Irina Has an Admirer?: Irina finds a bouquet of roses in her locker from a mysterious admirer. Who could it be? # Out-of-Town Competition! Switched Odiles!: When Haruki's class goes on a field trip out of town, his classmate Yuri ends up in a competition when she reluctantly switches places with an aspiring prima ballerina whose chronic stage fright has become too much for her. However, when a third Odile, none other than Odile herself, shows up, will Haruki be able to deal with the situation by himself? And will Yuri be able to convince the other girl to face her fears? # The Mad Doctor! Coppelia's Master!: The Cures realize Coppelia wasn't acting alone when a sinister man confronts them as they prepare for their end-of-term recitals for the spring... # The Class Recital! Ema Knows!: A continuation of the previous episode. While protecting Ema from an OwarinoDansu attack during practice for the recital of Giselle, Akane finds herself detransforming in front of her. Can Ema keep a secret? # Camaroon City Convention! Part I: Summer break may be here, but Camargo is now playing host to CamaroCon, a semi-annual convention. Doctor Coppelius has Coppelia distract the Cures while he sets his latest scheme in motion... # Camaroon City Convention! Part II: When Doctor Coppelius attacks CamaroCon, will the Cures be able to fend off his OwarinoDansu? # Il Corvo Revealed! A Stranger Unmasked: Odile becomes suddenly afraid when Queen Carabosse orders her to carry out a hit on Il Corvo, and as Pretty Cure intervenes to protect him, he's revealed to be none other than Odile's father, who had been believed to be dead by Carabosse's hand... # Odile's Sudden Change of Heart?: Odile realizes she can't avoid Il Corvo any longer and has to make amends for what she almost did, but Queen Carabosse sends the Rat King, more dangerous than he had ever been before, to ensure that never happens. # Like a Phoenix from the Ashes! Cure Fouette Is Born!: After Odile is killed protecting her father and the Cures are nearly killed before the Rat King's latest assault is complete, a new ally to the Cures emerges from the wreckage of the battle like a phoenix from the ashes... # We Need a Powerup! Back to the Land of De Deux! Part I: The forces of Queen Carabosse are growing steadily stronger, and having barely survived their last battle with the Rat King, the Cures realize they need to become stronger, too. To do that, they'll need to go to the Land of De Deux, where Baron von Rothbart will teach them the secret to becoming better fighters... # We Need a Powerup! Back to the Land of De Deux! Part II: Thanks to Baron von Rothbart, the Cures are now ready to face off against the Rat King once more, but it will take every bit of their combat training, and every secret Baron von Rothbart had told them, to stand any real chance... # Finding Astaire!: When the Cures lose sight of Astaire after he gets hit by a lamppost OwarinoDansu, they find themselves on a race against time to find him before the Rat King does. # The Great Camaroon Summer Festival! # A Twisted Knee! What Am I to Do?: Akane gets injured during the latest fight, hurting her knee. This has a negative effect on not just her ballet work but also her leadership work, and Gamzatti is determined to take advantage of it while she's on rehab. # Mayhem in the Kitchen! A Crazy Day at Aizawa Manor # Akane's Bridal Dreams! The Wedding Dress Contest: The Cures enter into a wedding dress design contest, but Gamzatti has a design of her own--one intended to cause a major disruption. # Scouting for the Real Deal! Will Haruki Leave?: A ballet company talent scout comes to the school to find new fresh dancers for the company and is impressed with Haruki. Will he accept the scout's invitation, even if it means leaving his friends and his duties as a Pretty Cure behind? # Outbreak of the Flu! What's a Leader to Do?: When Haruki, Sakura, Yukari and Odile fall ill with the flu, Akane decides to nurse them back to health, but the Rat King, a dirty fighter if there ever was one, strikes at the worst possible moment... # Why Am I a Ghost?! Yukari's Weirdest Experience: Yukari just got killed due to her fighting being hampered by her illness... or was she? While Akane and Irina watch over her corpus, Haruki, Sakura, and Odile try to find a way to reunite her astral body with her physical body. # A Dream Come True!: October is just around the corner, and it's time for the yearly production of Don Quixote. Akane is excited to be cast in the role of Kitri, but will it get in the way of her duties as a Cure? # Into the Mystery! The Cunning of Haruki Aizawa: When murder strikes the school, Haruki takes it upon himself to solve the case, but little do he and the other Cures know that the whole mystery was staged to test their intellects... # Checkmate! Doctor Coppelius's Live Chessboard: Akane, Haruki, and Odile are forced to play a game of chess with live chess pieces crafted by Doctor Coppelius if they want to save Yukari and Sakura from his clutches. # The Phantom Dancer of Serenity Hall: It's Halloween and the Cures throw a Halloween party at Serenity Hall but when the place seems haunted, they investigate and stumble upon a crypt below the theater and the legend behind the person buried there... # Festival Craziness! Great Culture at Camargo: The cultural festival is upon Camargo, and the main attractions include a magical girl-themed cafe hosted by Haruki's class, a more conventional maid cafe hosted by Sakura's class, a school play performed by Akane's class... and an unforeseen showdown between Pretty Cure and an army of automatons commissioned from Doctor Coppelius by Queen Carabosse. # Pretty Cure's Dancewear Fashion Show: The Cures are among those asked to model for a dancewear company, but why is Coppelia among the other models? # Dancing in Red Shoes Might Just Kill Ya!: After Akane wears out her latest pair of pointe shoes, Gamzatti, disguised as a peddler, encourages Akane to try on a pair of red shoes, but the enchantment she had secretly placed upon them soon causes chaos. # Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part I: The Cures join a figure skating class, and Coppelia, sent to spy on them, manages to fall for their instructor. # Ice Ballerinas! Pretty Cure's Skating Lessons Part II: After Coppelia relents on carrying out her plan, having been distracted by the instructor's attentions, Rat King, feeling as treacherous as ever, steps in and tries to murder them both, an action which finally convinces Doctor Coppelius to turn against Queen Carabosse. # Goodbye Autumn! Hello Winter!: As the winter break approaches, the Cures prepare for their end-of-term performances for the fall term as they await their final assignments. Akane, however, is jealous that Haruki and Sakura will both be dancing in winter and holiday-themed performances, though Haruki calms her down by telling her that he himself didn't get to do one for his own first fall term at the school. However, jealousy turns out to be the least of Akane's problems when the Rat King attacks during the dress rehearsals... # The Year Without a Santa Claus! A Christmas Competition!: It's Christmastime and the Cures are tasked with picking their own ballet to do. They ultimately decide to do one based on The Year Without a Santa Claus. # I Like Haruki? Akane's Real Feelings Show!: After the whole kiss fiasco which happened during the performance of The Year Without a Santa Claus, Akane is confused on her real feelings for Haruki, so the girls decide to stage a date between the two. Unfortunately, Rat King attacks and disrupts their scheme... # The Last of the Grace Stones Is Found! # Queen Carabosse Has Won?: The battle against Queen Carabosse is long and hard, but just as Queen Carabosse thinks she's got everyone right where she wants them, a stunning betrayal no one sees coming reveals that the Rat King, true to form, has some designs of his own... # We Won't Give Up!: With the Rat King wreaking havoc on both the Land of De Deux and Camaroon City, a former ally of his sides with the Cures out of disgust, a fallen overlord seeks forgiveness from her sister, and the Cures prepare for one final showdown. Season 2 # The Return of Pretty Cure! Enter the Hanging Judge: It's a new year at Camargo for the Cures. The Land of De Deux is once again at peace; however, that peace is short-lived as Judge Claude Frollo and his forces descend on the realm and imprison all of its inhabitants. Only Gamzatti and Baron von Rothbart manage to escape; however, Gamzatti is able to bring with her new upgrades for the Cures--powers the Cures will need if they have any hope of defeating this new menace. # Hisako's Jealousy! I Want to Be a Princess, Too!: Somewhat jealous that Akane had been picked over her to be an Academy Princess, Hisako recklessly charges in when she hears that Myrtha had abducted her classmate Miyuki, only to have to be bailed out by Akane, who shows her that with great power comes not just great responsibility but also a great deal of preparedness. # Haruki vs. the Hunchback!: A new student transfers into Haruki's class; however, there's more to her than meets the eye, as a creature called Quasimodo shows up on behalf of Frollo, looking for her. # The Terrible Magician! Enter Kastchei: Sakura volunteers to assist a classmate of hers for her magic show, but a new enemy, the dreaded Kastchei, shows up to crash the show... # Oooh! Odile Has a Crush!: When the Cures notice that Odile seems to be acting strange around Hiroshi's cousin Yukio, they wonder if she has a crush on him. # The Vengeful Capulet, Tybalt!: After everyone else on his team had failed to end Pretty Cure, Judge Frollo visits the Capulet tomb and forces Tybalt from his eternal slumber to do his bidding. After having been humiliated and killed in a short span of time, Tybalt is all too eager to take up the chance to restore his honor by doing what Frollo's other minions had failed to accomplish. # A Mysterious Ally! Who Is Sugarplum Fairy?: During the fight with Tybalt, a mysterious ally appears and assists the Cures, but after the fight she disappears before the Cures can ask who she is. # Cheerleading Princesses! Team Spirit!: Haruki and Odile attend cheerleading tryouts with Hisako, but as if a competitive and irascible cheer captain who seems to have a beef with Akane and a crush on Haruki isn't problematic enough for them and their friends, Myrtha attacks once more... # The Good Vicar! Jehan and the Inspector: The Cures encounter a hard-drinking vicar who happens to be Judge Frollo's brother and his opposite in every way possible, and a police inspector who happens to be the vicar's close friend, and connect the dots between a seemingly mundane crime the two are solving and Kastchei's latest assault. # A Challenge of Ballet! Who Shall Win?: The classes of Camargo Ballet School are all challenged to make their own ballet, set to a fairy tale not already so adapted. # Clara Wants to Become a Dancing Rocket!: When Clara goes with the Cures to see a performance of the Dancing Rockets, she wants to learn and be one of them. # Wherefore Art Thou So Technologically Gifted?: Queen Margot has finished putting together her resistance, with Romeo and Juliet being the finishing touches; however, it soon becomes clear that the other field agents are jealous of Juliet because of the advanced technology Romeo has provided her. # Wedding Mayhem: When Franz decides he wants to propose to Coppelia, he asks the Cures to help him figure out how. # TBA # Happy Birthday Akane! # TBA # Was It All a Dream? Akane's Confusion!: One day, Akane wakes up to find her Grace Tiara gone along with Irina and Astaire. To make things more troubling, she soon finds out that no one, not even her own friends, knows what she's talking about. However, when she turns to Reverend Frollo, she realizes that he and Inspector Osaka may help her figure out what exactly happened... # Haruki’s Recital! Camargo’s Miss Music Competition: Haruki is set to perform a violin recital at the annual Miss Music competition at Camargo. # Untitled End-Of-Term Episode: Part 1 of 2. # Untitled End-Of-Term Episode: Part 2 of 2. # Tybalt's Last Dance! His Ultimate Gambit: After so many failed attempts to defeat Pretty Cure, Judge Frollo, losing his patience with Tybalt, gives him one last chance, declaring that either the Cures die, or he dies. With that in mind, Tybalt sets up a great trap for Pretty Cure at the old automobile factory downtown, hoping to end it once and for all. # We're Stuck in Ballet Stories! Part I: Having found a way to get rid of the Cures, Judge Frollo splits them up and sends them individually into a cursed book of ballets. Can the Cures find their way out of the stories? # We're Stuck in Ballet Stories! Part II: Hisako is holding down the fort while the Cures are still fighting to get out of the book. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # We Have to Tutor?: When Akane, Haruki and the Primas are chosen to tutor young dancers who are hoping to come to the school later in the year, Akane has her hands full with a young girl with a bad attitude and not wanting to listen to anyone and she decides to find out why. # TBA # TBA # Who Am I? Quasimodo's Crisis of Self: After many encounters with Esmeralda in his fight against Pretty Cure, Quasimodo starts to wonder who he really is, especially after Esmeralda had called attention to the possibility that he is not who Judge Frollo wants him to think he is during their last encounter. # A Dark Cure! The Hanging Judge Raises the Stakes!: Frustrated that his minions had failed him so many times, and still stinging from Quasimodo's recent betrayal, Judge Frollo starts to believe that only a Cure can defeat another Cure and so decides to make his own to oppose the Cures. # TBA # TBA # Untitled Halloween Episode # TBA # TBA # The Return of Fiore! # TBA # TBA # The Nutcracker Blitz!: It's time for the annual local production of The Nutcracker at Serenity Hall, and the Cures and their friends decide to try out for a spot in it. Movies Season 1 # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Stuck in Dream Land! (ポイントオン！プリキュア！ドリームランドで立ち往生！ Pointōn! Purikyua! Dorīmurando de tachiōjō!) # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Ballet Princess and Cure Pauper (ポイントオン！プリキュア！バレエプリンセスとキュア乞食 Pointōn! Purikyua! Bareepurinsesu to kyua kojiki) # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Future Panic! Season 2 # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! The Pied Pipers of Our Dreams: When the children, Astaire, and Akiko and Aratani are going off in a trance by three beautiful flute players the cures must save them with the help of one of the flute players who doesn't like what they're doing. Pretty Cure All-Stars appearances All Star Pretty Cure! Let the Games Begin!: It's a team up with Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Lucky Clover, Gaming Pretty Cure, and Performance Pretty Cure OVAs # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Origins: Akane: The prequel to the series, beginning with that fateful performance of Don Quixote and ending as Akane is about to go to Camargo Ballet School for her first day. # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Origins: Haruki: An extended look at Haruki Aizawa's life before he first crossed paths with Akane. # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Origins: Yukari: Yukari strives to be an ace student while her mother enrolls her in a dance class during her grade school years. # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Origins: Sakura: Sakura's past is explored, from her first ballet lesson to her first competition, in which she ultimately competes with Haruki for the gold medal. # On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Origins: Odile: Odile is part of a happy family... that is, until a stranger walks into her life and wrecks it, abducting her, killing her mother, and neutralizing her father. Since then, she's been brought up as an assassin doing Carabosse's dirty work... but then she finds herself up against Pretty Cure, in the first of several encounters that will ultimately culminate in her true past being revealed. Ballets featured and/or referenced * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Akane dances Alice's solo. ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Yukari dances as the Knave of Hearts opposite Ema for the final pas de deux. * La Bayadère (Minkus) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. * Cinderella (Prokofiev) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Gina dances Cinderella's solo from Act I. ** Haruki's Prince costume for the competition, and Akane's and Haruki's performances for the same, are inspired by the 1960 film adaptation, performed by the Bolshoi Ballet to the choreography of Rostislav Zakharov. ** One of Frollo's minions is named after the main antagonist. * Coppélia (Delibes) ** Sakura's performance for the competition is a selection from Act II. ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for the main antagonist, and his servant is named for the eponymous automaton. * Le Corsaire (Adam) ** When doing his pairs performance for Parents' Day, Haruki dances as Conrad opposite his sister Gina (their classes were paired together for Parents' Day) for a complete performance of the Pas de Deux. * Don Quixote (Minkus) ** A performance inspires Akane to become a ballerina. ** Akane dresses up like Kitri for Halloween. * La Esmeralda (Pugni) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Yukari dances Esmeralda's solo. ** The main villain of the second season is named after the main antagonist. ** One of Frollo's minions is named after the tritagonist. * La fille mal gardee (Hérold) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Ema dances a Lise variation. ** Sakura dances as Lise when her class performs Frederick Ashton's version at the end of the spring term. * The Firebird (Prokofiev) ** One of Frollo's minions is named after the main antagonist. * Giselle (Adam) ** Akane, Ema, and Yukari dance as Albrecht, Giselle, and Myrtha, respectively, when their class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1979 television broadcast featuring the great Rudolf Nureyev. ** One of Frollo's minions is named after the main antagonist. * The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) ** For her Parents' Day solo performance, Karen dances a Sugar Plum Fairy variation. ** Karen and Gina's performance for the competition is the Dance of the Reed Flutes; their costumes and choreography are the same as those used by the 1966 Bolshoi production. ** One of the villains the Cures battle, and the final boss of the first season, is related to the main antagonist. * Paquita (Deldevez/Minkus) ** For his Parents' Day solo performance, Haruki dances the Grand Pas Classique. * Peter Pan (Feeney) ** For her spring midterm dance revue performance, Akane dances a selection in the role of Peter Pan. * Raymonda (Glazunov) ** When he was younger, Haruki danced Raymonda's variation from the Pas Classique Hongrois from Act III for his silver medal-winning performance. * Rodeo (Copland) ** Akane's class performs this at the end of the fall term. * Romeo and Juliet (Prokofiev) ** One of Frollo's minions is named after the main antagonist. * The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) ** When doing her pairs performance for Parents' Day, Akane dances as Little Red Riding Hood opposite Karen for a character dance from Act III. ** Haruki dances as Princess Florine when his class performs this ballet at the end of the spring term. ** The same performance uses the same choreography and costumes as does the 1964 70mm film adaptation performed by the Kirov Ballet. ** The main villain of the first season is named after an antagonist. * Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) ** One of the villains the Cures battle is named for an antagonist. ** An ambiguously aligned character who turns out to be one of the good guys is, ironically, named after the main antagonist. * La Sylphide (Løvenskiold) ** During the Halloween chapter, Haruki mentions having danced as James Ruben during his first year at Camargo and dances a portion of the pas de deux with Akane; later, as Cure Jete, he dances the pas de deux with Sophie to help her pass on. ** Sophie is dressed as the sylph, and when she died she was buried in her sylph costume. Choreographers featured * Frederick Ashton (La fille mal gardée) * George Balanchine (Stars and Stripes) * Mikhail Baryshnikov (Don Quixote) * August Bournonville (La Sylphide) * Jean Coralli (Giselle) * Agnes DeMille (Rodeo) * Yuri Grigorovich (The Nutcracker) * Jules Perrot (Giselle, La Esmeralda) * Marius Petipa (Coppélia, Don Quixote, Paquita, Raymonda, The Sleeping Beauty) * Michael Pink (Peter Pan) * Alexei Ratmansky (Le Corsaire) * Konstantin Sergeyev (The Sleeping Beauty) * Christopher Wheeldon (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Rostislav Zakharov (Cinderella) Composers featured * Adolphe Adam (Le Corsaire, Giselle) * Josef Bayer (The Fairy Doll) * Ludwig von Beethoven (some individual compositions) * Georges Bizet (Carmen, L'Arlésienne Suite No. 2) * Arthur Bliss (Checkmate) * Aaron Copland (Rodeo) * Leo Delibes (Coppélia, Sylvia) * Edouard Deldevez (Paquita) * Philip Feeney (Peter Pan) * Alexander Glazunov (Raymonda) * Ferdinand Hérold (La fille mal gardée) * Herman Severin Løvenskiold (La Sylphide) * Ludwig Minkus (La Bayadère, Don Quixote, Paquita) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (some individual compositions) * Modest Mussorgsky (Pictures at an Exhibition) * Amilcare Ponchielli (La Gioconda) * Sergei Prokofiev (Cinderella, The Firebird, Romeo and Juliet) * Cesare Pugni (La Esmeralda, La fille du Pharaon) * Gioachino Rossini (The Barber of Seville) * Camille Saint-Saëns (Carnival of the Animals) * John Philip Sousa (some individual compositions) * Johann Strauss II (some individual compositions) * Joby Talbot (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (The Nutcracker, The Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, some individual compositions) Specific productions referenced * La Bayadère: ** Gamzatti's looks are inspired by those of the character of Gamzatti from the 1980 American Ballet Theater 40th anniversary production * Cinderella: ** Selections and costumes from the original 1945 Bolshoi Ballet production are featured in some chapters, including the fourth chapter * Don Quixote: ** 1980 American Ballet Theater 40th anniversary production performed at the start of the first chapter ** Akane's Halloween costume is based on Kitri's costume from the 2009 Macedonian Opera and Ballet 60th anniversary production * La fille mal gardée: ** 1960 Royal Ballet production performed by Sakura's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * Giselle: ** 1979 Bavarian State Ballet production performed by Akane and Yukari's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * The Nutcracker: ** For their performance in the competition in the fourth chapter, Karen and Gina perform "Dance of the Reed Flutes" with choreography and costumes from the 1966 Bolshoi Ballet production * Raymonda: ** Haruki's costume for his performance of Raymonda's variation from the Pas Classique Hongrois comes from a 2011 revival of the original 1898 production * The Sleeping Beauty: ** 1951 Kirov Ballet production performed by Haruki's dance class as its end-of-term performance for the spring term * La Sylphide: ** The 1836 Royal Danish Ballet production is mentioned and performed in part during the Halloween chapter Trivia * Many of the ballet costumes from the various performances, as well as the villains' costumes, are based on costumes from real-life productions, including the 1960 film adaptation of the Bolshoi Ballet's production of Cinderella, the 1979 television adaptation of Giselle featuring Rudolf Nureyev, and the 1980 ABT 40th anniversary performance of La Bayadère as telecast on WNET/Thirteen's Live from Lincoln Center, among others. * Coppelia is the only antagonist in the series to never summon an OwarinoDansu. This serves as a means of foreshadowing that she answers to someone else in Queen Carabosse's gang. * Von Rothbart is named after an antagonist in Swan Lake, and yet here the character is more sympathetic (or, as he himself puts it in one episode, "I'm not a bad guy. I just play one onstage."), similar to how the villain trio of Smile Pretty Cure!/''Glitter Force'' got an undeserved bad rep on account of their being the villains of the fairy tales in which they respectively appeared. He is first mentioned by name in chapter 7 when it's mentioned that Queen Carabosse supposedly had him killed and his daughter went missing afterwards. Chapter 21 revealed the circumstances behind what really happened between Queen Carabosse and Von Rothbart, and that he in fact survived the encounter. * Some episodes are influenced by other media, such as the Recess episode "Some Friend", various episodes of Downton Abbey, the second half of the Pokémon episode "The Tower of Terror", and the chapter "Through the Trapdoor" from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * This is the fourth of the authoress's fanseries to have another series spinoff set in the future. Category:Fan Series Category:Dance-themed Series